RivalSport F.C.
Brian Ruff | manager = Moritz Caspers | coach = | currentleague = League C | currentposition = | lastseason = | lastleague = League C | lastposition = 9th | current = | website = | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} RivalSport Football Club is a professional association football club based in Warner Bay, the capital of St. Gregory. The team plays in League C, the third tier of football in the St. Gregory Football Association. The club was founded in 1999 as Scorpio FC, after the original members chose a scorpion as their club mascot and chose to name the club after the corresponding zodiac sign. They originally played as an amateur club and turned professional in 2007, being placed in League C for the 2007-08 season. On June 19, 2015, Texan businessman Brian Ruff purchased the club and announced the name would be changed to RivalSport F.C., after the RivalSport sportswear company founded and owned by Ruff. RivalSport, through its RS Teamwear brand, will also supply the team uniforms. History In their first competitive match following the re-brand, on September 25, 2015, the team defeated Clifftown Hawks 2-0 at RSE Stadium in the First Round of the 2015-16 SGFA Cup. Six days later, on October 2, they opened the 2015-16 League C season with a 2-1 away victory at Centerville Old Boys. Devon Blight scored the first league goal for the club under their new identity. On November 15, 2015, the team reached the Third Round of the SGFA Cup for the first time in their history with a 3-0 upset over League B side Otway Town. They were defeated 2-1 by Bonneville Juniors in the Third Round on December 13. Stadium The team play their home matches at RSE Stadium in Warner Bay, a ground they share with other amateur and professional clubs. The club are known for their extensive use of pyrotechnics (including flames and/or fireworks when the team takes the field at the beginning of the match, scores a goal or wins) and other forms of entertainment. The song "Party Hard" by Andrew W.K. is played when the team scores a goal. Although the club's owners, Ruff Sports & Entertainment, currently hold naming rights to RSE Stadium, club president Brian Ruff has said he would welcome a move to the larger Bay Stadium, located in the city's downtown, in the future. Colors, crest and nickname From the club's foundation in 1999 until 2015, the team played in black and red kits, usually striped although the kits were predominantly black between 2013 and 2015. Upon the sale of the club to RSE, the club colors changed slightly, to scarlet and gray, after new owner Brian Ruff's alma mater, Ohio State University. A black and scarlet third kit was introduced for the team's first season under the new ownership, 2015-16, to pay homage to the original identity. The team is nicknamed the Scorpions, after their original club name, Scorpio FC. The nickname was retained despite the name of the club changing. The crest, redesigned in 2015, features a modernized scorpion, as well as a five-pointed star to represent the state of Texas, where the club ownership is based. Kits The team's uniforms are supplied by RS Teamwear, who took over as part of the sale of the club in 2015. The shirt sponsor is an in-house sponsorship with RivalSport. Players 'Current squad' : As of January 4, 2016 Note: Players without a flag are from St. Gregory. Players with an asterisk (*) are from outside the United States or its territories, or have represented a non-U.S. territory at international level, but hold either citizenship or permanent residency in the U.S. and thus do not count towards the league cap on foreign players. Former players :Further informadtion: Category:RivalSport F.C. players Warner Bay Scarlets :Main article: Warner Bay Scarlets W.F.C. In December 2015, Ruff Sports & Entertainment announced they would also be fielding a team in the inaugural Women's League A season, beginning in 2016. The club, called Warner Bay Scarlets W.F.C. after the team colors they share with RivalSport, will also play home games at RSE Stadium. Category:Club pages Category:RivalSport F.C.